Sweet
by LornaCat
Summary: Cal/Gillian: During a romantic weekend getaway, Cal learns to appreciate Gillian's sweet tooth... Based on chapter 6 of Poke! by McBreezy, be sure to read that first.


_A/N: This fluffy lil smutty-lite story is based on chapter 6 of McBreezy's __**Poke!**_ _Read that first, it's an amazingly sweet and funny fic, and it will provide all the backstory that is missing from this one :)_

_.net/s/6386557/1/Poke_

**Summary:** During a romantic weekend getaway, Cal learns to appreciate Gillian's sweet tooth...by using her body as a candy dish.

**Rated M** for lots of love and licking.

* * *

**Sweet**

**

* * *

**

Gillian sat cross legged on the bed and flipped through the five channels on the old television endlessly. She knew that the programming wasn't going to magically change, but the cycle continued anyway, until she heard the sound of the doorknob turning. The bed and breakfast was old, and they didn't have locks on the doors, but they did have Do Not Disturb signs. Cal made sure to place theirs on the outside knob before he closed the door behind him. He did it with one hand, since the opposite arm was occupied with a very full brown paper bag.

"Where have you been?" Gillian admonished him. It would have sounded like whining if she hadn't been so happy to see him. She made a move to dismount the bed and go to him, but he twisted his body, holding the bag away from her.

"No peekin'." he said urgently, holding his free hand out. He waved his hand in the general direction of the TV, telling her to look away. Gillian stopped, kneeling on the bed, and sat back on her heels. Her head tilted to the side as she shot him a curious smile. "No peekin!" Cal repeated in a high pitched whisper. He smiled back at her, seeing the twinkle in her eyes, and she pursed her lips.

"Cal..." she said warningly. "Where did you go..."

"I went to the store!" he said in that same high pitched tone, waving his hand again. "Now close your eyes or you're not gettin any of it."

Gillian smiled again, and slowly - very slowly - closed her eyes. Cal waited, making absolute sure she wasn't peeking through her eyelashes, and then walked toward the bed, setting the grocery bag down on the floor beside it. He then set to taking off his jacket and stepping out of his shoes, watching Gillian's face the whole time. She could hear him moving in front of her, and it made her smile wider.

"Keep 'em closed." said Cal, stepping right up to the edge of the bed. "Now, don't be alarmed. I'm going to take off all of your clothes, alright?"

Gillian giggled. "Cal..."

"Yes, love?" he said. Gillian felt his hands at her waist, and she raised her arms so he could pull the casual t-shirt over her head.

"I'm trusting you." she reminded him.

"As you should." he said, tossing her shirt to the side and placing both hands on the waist band of her jeans.

"Don't make me regret it." said Gillian, allowing him to unbutton and unzip and push her pants down, away from her bottom. She giggled as she shook back and forth, wondering how he thought he could push jeans off a kneeling woman. Gently, he guided her body down onto the bed, straightening her legs as she went.

"There we are...keeping the eyes closed..." he coached her like a cooking show, making her giggle more. She helped kick her pants off, feeling a slight draft hit her skin now that her clothes were gone.

"It's cold." she said quietly, her vision still dutifully black.

"Not for long, darling." said Cal, studying the flowers that decorated her matched set of undergarments. "Not for long."

"Ooh..." Gillian giggled again, biting her lip in anticipation. Laying on her back, she raised her arms over her head, draping them over her pillow, and settled in. Suddenly she felt his hand on the side of her elongated torso, traveling upward with a loving caress. "Mmm." she commented, a warm smile coming to her lips as he stroked her side.

"Comfortable?" he asked her, his eyes moving from the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed to her face as her smile turned mischievous.

"Mmhm." she said with a nod. She whined when his hand left her side, the warmth of it so pleasant that its sudden absence only made her feel more chilled. "Cal..."

"Hold on," he said chidingly. "Give us a second..."

Gillian turned her head, keeping her eyes closed, and listened as Cal leaned away from her - she could tell he was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her - and took something from his bag of tricks. She listened to him struggle with a small plastic bag, grunting as he tore it open at the top. The sounds softened once it was open. The brittle plastic crinkled...she could see in her mind's eye his fingers, probably just the forefinger and a thumb, dip into a mysterious pouch. A few seconds later, she felt something in her belly button. It seemed to fit perfectly, as Cal had only to give it a soft push before it stood there on its own. Gillian opened her eyes and looked down her own body. She found a green gummi bear staring back at her, sitting in her belly button like a prairie dog peeking out of its hole.

She grinned, uncontrollably, her cheeks hurting already after a few seconds of pure joy. She giggled, and looked up at Cal, who was looking down at her with a very mischievous smile of his own. Keeping his eyes on her face, he bent down, bowing his head toward her belly, and closed his mouth around the tiny candy, licking her belly button as he ate it up. Gillian's mouth opened in combined pleasure and shock, and her torso wriggled at the feeling. So that was Cal's surprise.

"Close your eyes." he reminded her quietly, chewing on the bear that tasted so much better since it had been in contact with Gillian's bare skin. Gillian moaned and chuckled, her body writhing as she complied.

"Cal, what else is in that bag...?"

"I'm not tellin', and you're not allowed to peek." said Cal. "But the more you guess, the quicker we'll get to the liquids."

Behind her eye lids, Gillian's eyes rolled futher back into her head. She moaned again, and pressed her head back into the pillow. "You might have to blindfold me." she warned him. "You know how I am with surprises."

"Not a problem, love. Hold still..."

* * *

Gillian licked her lips, and then bit the bottom one. She had a velvety soft cloth over her eyes, tied loosely at the back of her head, and she could hear plastic crinkling again. Something thin and floppy was laid across her belly. It was very light, and a few inches long. Her brow furrowed behind her blindfold. She was puzzled, until she felt Cal walk the candy across her torso like a caterpillar.

"It's a gummi worm." she said with an innocent grin, forgetting for a moment that it would only leave her body in Cal's mouth.

"Oh, very good." Cal said in an overly patronizing manner. Gillian giggled as he got on all fours above her, lowering his head to her stomach once again. She felt his tongue graze her skin, licking around the candy. "Oh," he said, suddenly drawing back. "I didn't realize these were sour."

Gillian giggled. "Eat it..." she said suggestively.

"Ah..." Cal said, licking her belly, and pushing the gummi candy around with his tongue. "Bugga'...it's crawling away..."

Gillian let loose a laugh, squirming happily underneath him. He kept licking, and it went on until she was pushing her belly up toward his mouth, laughing so hard she couldn't keep still.

"Ooh, there I've got it." Cal said, his mouth around half of it. He bit it clean through, and started to chew it in earnest. He made a rude sound, disgusted. "God, these are awful."

Gillian's laughter became mournful. "Aw, I love sour gummi worms."

"Well, lucky for you, I've fashioned myself a pair of gummi worm underwear."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful." Gillian replied sarcastically, grin still stuck on her face.

"Yeah? You want a little preview?" said Cal, pulling out another worm and holding it over her mouth. She felt it tickle her lips, and she cautiously opened her mouth. Cal let the gummi drop in slowly, and she smiled as she chewed.

"Mmm." she said definitively, as if it might change his opinion. In the meantime, Cal started in on a different sort of candy wrapper.

"Ready for the next one?" he asked patiently. Gillian swallowed the last of the sour candy, and nodded. The sound of the wrapper had ceased, and Gillian's anticipation grew. In the space between her belly button and the elastic band of her underwear, she felt Cal drop a small disk onto her skin. Gillian was very distracted by its placement; her breath came a little heavier, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Um..." she said, buying time and trying, for some reason, to hide her arousal. She couldn't see it, but Cal was grinning at her reaction. The way her body moved - like an adorable, squirming snake trying to see with her skin - not only turned him on but made him want to wrap his arms around her and snuggle until they died from malnutrition. Good thing he'd brought a huge bag of candy.

Gillian chuckled, seemingly at herself, at her own inability to concentrate. And then it came to her.

"Peanut butter cup." she said, smiling because she already knew she was right.

"Oh, you're good." Cal said, laying it on thick. He said it to subjects in the Cube and in the field so often, but Gillian felt pride when he said it to her, even though he was half joking. Pride, and excitement, since Cal was now obligated to eat the peanut butter cup off of her without his hands.

"Now, this..." Cal said, hunkering down on all fours again. "This is something I can savor."

Gillian felt his face rub against her side as he took a tiny bite out of it, and she grunted very softly in her throat.

"The gummi bear, and the gummi worm..." said Cal, taking another tiny bite. "They're just corn syrup and food coloring."

Gillian sighed through her nose, her legs starting to wriggle.

"Nasty, nasty stuff." Cal insisted of the gummis, his lips grazing her skin as he continued to take little chunks out of the new candy. "But this..." Cal noticed Gillian's hips slowly and subtly moving apart, and he delighted at the motion even as he pretended to ignore it. "It's got this rich, chocolate shell." Cal purposefully dipped his head lower, dragging his lower lip from the very top edge of her waistband back up to the candy, snapping the rest of it up in one bite. "And the peanut butter," he said with a full mouth. "I mean, it's got actual nutritional value! That's bonkers!"

Gillian whimper-sighed at the sudden absence of Cal's mouth on her. He already had her toes curling.

"Gill, I see your hands twitching." Cal said, sounding worried. "Do I need to tie you up as well?"

Gillian's next sigh was shaky as all hell, and she felt flushed as she nodded. "Uh huh..." she whined, reaching for the bars of the headboard without being asked.

"Naughty naughty..." Cal scolded her, and Gillian could hear the equally naughty smile around his tone. She moaned encouragingly as he wrapped something soft - probably the same soft something that covered her eyes - around each of her wrists and secured them above her head. They were loose enough for her to free herself if she needed to - if she wanted to, which she didnt - but the suggestion alone of being tied up was as delicous as the food being eaten off her body.

"Alright, what else've we got here..." Cal said, leaning over Gillian from the other side now to peer into the paper bag. Whatever cardboard box he pulled out of it had little candies rattling around inside. He opened it up, and started placing them one by one in a line from her belly to the space between the cups of her bra.

"Hold still..." he said for the second time that night. She was anticipating tickles, and he did not disappoint. Starting at the bottom, Cal dipped his tongue toward the tiny things, one by one, scooping them up as he licked her in starts and stops.

"Ooh," Gillian cooed as he went, moaning appreciatively when he left a lingering kiss on her sternum. "Ah..." she sighed as she worked his way back down. "Mike & Ike?" she guessed.

"Nope." Cal said, tipping the box and setting up another round. Gillian moaned. She relished the torture, but her competitive streak had been drawn out, and she felt the need to guess correctly as soon as possible.

"Good & Plenty?" she breathed, just as Cal made another run up her torso with his mouth. He let out a silly chuckle at the name; he'd never heard of it, but the name, coupled with her desperate and immediate recall of it, caused him to joke.

"No," he said. "That's what I'll be giving you though, when I've exhausted this supply of goodies."

Gillian grinned and chuckled. "Oh god, what are the other ones..." she wondered aloud, knowing there were at least a couple more varieties of ovoid candies. She couldn't tell exactly how big they were, since they were so light and Cal kept sucking them into his mouth before her skin could study their shape.

"Mff," Cal grunted as he chewed. "They've got some heat to 'em."

"Hot Tamales!" Gillian shouted suddenly. Cal, still chewing, made the rude sound of a gameshow buzzer in response.

"I'm sorry, that is _in_correct."

"_What_?" Gillian argued. "You said they were hot!"

"The box says _Red Hots_, love." he said, rattling what was left of them.

"Ohh," Gillian moaned, disappointed that she'd gotten one wrong. "Those are the little ones, what was I thinking?"

"Utter failure. That means one more round before we really get down 'n dirty."

"Ohh..." Gillian moaned again, her tone decidedly different than before. She felt the bed tilt as Cal leaned again. Quiet followed, the soft rustling of a paper packet her only clue. She heard the soft tearing as Cal opened it, and she waited as patiently as she could.

"This one you get to taste." Cal told her.

"It's about time." Gillian teased him, grinning when she heard him _tsk _at her. She'd gotten a gummi worm, after all.

"It's right over your lips..." said Cal. Gillian, trusting him implicitly but still cautious, opened her mouth slowly. Her tongue crept out, and it made contact with a sharp, fruity flavor. It was sugar powder, and she was licking it off of a candy stick. Gillian smiled, and took another lick.

"Cal, how did you find Fun Dip out here in the boonies?"

"The question should be, how did I know you'd be able to guess this one in two licks?"

"Because you love me." said Gillian. "And you know me so well."

Gillian closed her lips around the candy stick, sucking the rest of the powder off all at once. She could tell Cal was affected by it, because he paused and didn't say anything.

"Cal..." she said slowly, sensing a slight shift in the balance of power.

"Yeah?" he said, trying to sound nonchalant. That smirk of hers had always been somewhat...distracting.

"...Use your finger." Gillian said.

His mouth, agape, slowly formed a smile.

She instructed him to put his finger in her mouth first; it had to be wet in order for him to pick up any of the flavored sugar. Gillian opened her mouth, and Cal slipped his forefinger past her lips. She took over from there, enveloping his finger in one warm, wet suck. It made him shiver - almost. He asked her what flavor she wanted, so of course she said _Surprise me_. Cal dipped his finger into the blue pouch - the color was other-worldly, so he assumed she'd like that best - and then returned that finger to her mouth. She licked the bottom from palm to tip, and then took all of it in at once. She sucked softly at first, and then harder, until he felt like he'd gotten it stuck in a vacuum cleaner. He was actually the one to pull away; he was supposed to be in charge here, and he was about to lose control.

Cal pulled his finger out of her mouth, and Gillian smiled.

"Is my tongue blue?" she asked, sticking it out for him to see. Sure enough it was dyed an unnatural shade of blue.

"You look like a giraffe." he confirmed, which earned him a scoffing sigh. "A sexy, _sexy _giraffe." Cal corrected himself. "With a mouth like a Hoover."

"Well...it's better off of you than the Lik-a-stix." Gillian explained smugly, giving reason for her newly revealed talent.

"Lik-a-stix?" Cal echoed, checking the package to verify the ridiculous name. "Oh, I've got a lick-a-stick for you..."

Gillian laughed quite loudly at that, and it made Cal smile.

"What's next?" she then murmured, wriggling her torso to indicate that she wanted more on the rest of her body.

"Congratulations are in order, love. You've earned your way into the next round."

"The next round?" she echoed, hearing the large paper bag crinkling as Cal pulled something a bit heavier out of it. "Cal, what is it?" moaned worriedly when she heard a quiet thud on the table beside them.

"Another taste test." he said. He flopped down next to her, resting the weight of his upper body on his elbow, and leaned low, so his face was next to hers. He spoke quietly, right into her ear, making sure not to touch her yet. "I'm gonna pour something on you. Right...here." he said, placing the tip of his finger just below her collar bone, in the middle between her breasts. "And then I'm gonna lick it off."

Gillian's lips were parted, her breathing shallow. "I thought you said it was a taste test." she said, deep down in her throat. He found the timbre of her voice so sexy it almost made him end the game right there, but he couldn't stop now. They'd just gotten to the good stuff.

"You're right." said Cal, patronizing her with his disappointment. "How in hell am I gonna get it from here..." He touched her chest again, and trailed his finger lightly up her neck and over her chin, coming to a slow stop on her bottom lip. "To here?"

Gillian's jaw moved slightly, the urge to suck his finger overtaking her just as he pulled away. Gingerly, he slipped his hands under her back and unclasped her bra, pushing it up her arms and leaving it around her bound wrists.

"Careful..." Cal said quietly, more to himself than Gillian. "This could get very messy..."

Then she heard the cap of a plastic squeeze bottle being opened, and she grinned, waiting.

Cal took the big brown bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup in his hand and turned it upside down over Gillian. Squeezing ever so softly, he created a tiny pool on the exact spot he'd pointed to. It felt cold at first, compared to the heat of her body, and Gillian made a soft sound in her throat when it hit her.

"It's all about precision." Cal murmured, quickly setting the bottle on the bedside table as he leaned over her. He set his hands on the bed, on either side of her chest, and lowered his head, his tongue drawing a broad stroke over the quickly spreading chocolate so they wouldn't lose any of it. The soft sound she made was harder, louder this time. He ran his tongue over the spot again and again, all around it, kissing her and licking up every trace. Even Cal growled a bit as he did it, turning her moan into a giggle. When he was satisfied that he'd licked her clean, he lifted his head and moved to kiss her. She accepted his lips hungrily, and she moaned when she took his tongue into her mouth and tasted all the lingering chocolate. It was all over his tongue, and all over his lips. Gillian cleaned him up, just like he'd done for her, and she licked her lips when he pulled away.

"Hershey's." she moaned breathlessly. "Chocolate syrup." Cal wasn't sure if it was him or the chocolate itself that had melted her the rest of the way, but he'd take her lust any way he could get it.

"You sure about that?" he asked teasingly, grabbing the bottle and squeezing a thick line of syrup that started at her waistband and ended in the hollow of her neck. He moved fast, and she cried out when he started to lick it up, starting at the bottom, making out with every inch of skin that the chocolate touched. Her breasts were free now, and he cupped them together as he traveled up, syrup getting everywhere as he rubbed his face against her. Gillian's moans mixed with her laughter; some of it tickled, but it all felt good. The syrup was smooth, and Cal's tongue was smoother. She wanted to be bathed in it and rub her entire body against his.

Her chest and torso were still a mess, but Cal needed to kiss her again. He devoured her mouth just like he'd devoured the rest of her, and she devoured right back. She slipped her wrists out of her binds, discarding the bra, and she tore her blindfold off, grabbing his head in her hands and running her fingers through his hair. She almost had control again, and Cal realized this after her hands slipped down his back.

"Take off your clothes." she breathed against his mouth. She started pulling at the bottom of his t-shirt, so he grabbed a fistful of fabric at the back of his neck and pulled it over his head. "Mmm," she moaned again, raising her body, trying to kiss him again. She thought the game was over, but he held her away, pushing her back onto the bed.

"Now hold on," he said, backing up onto his knees, as urgent with stopping her as he'd been with the no peeking. "We're not finished yet!"

"But I want you _now_." Gillian countered, eyes widening and flashing with a very specific meaning.

Cal had to grit his teeth, baring them a little as he growled deep in his throat. He wanted to lunge and take her that instant, but he still had one more trick up his sleeve.

"Cal, _please..._" Gillian said, putting a desperate furrow in her brow as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Oh god, you're begging." Cal said, as if it might cast a spell on him. "That's not fair." he said, pointing at her in warning.

"Cal." Gillian said sternly. "You turned me into a human candy bar. What could possibly top that?"

"I made _arrangements_." he said, holding his hands out with magician-like flair. "It'll be worth it. Trust me, yeah?"

Gillian's head tilted to the side, and she shot a glance at her own chest before raising one eyebrow at Cal.

"Yes. Even better than _that_." Cal answered her question. "So stay here. Don't move. I'll be right back." Cal raised his eyebrows at her until she agreed not to go anywhere. She nodded, and he nodded, and he bit his lip and he groaned and he made love to her with his eyes, raking his gaze over breasts and belly that were smeared with chocolate. He took a deep breath, and sighed the words "Bloody hell, you're delicious."

Gillian smiled, watching the naked top half of Cal's body as he hopped off the bed and padded in his jeans and bare feet toward the door - she loved that he was compact, scrappy, tattooed...and a very big fan of licking. When he got to the door he cracked it open, poked his head outside and looked both ways. Gillian watched him bend down and pick something up off the ground. He'd requested, from the manager, something very specific be brought to their room, and he'd allowed just enough time for it to be delivered.

When he returned to the bed, he had a small pitcher in his hand - something quaint, white and ceramic with a round handle and a very smooth spout. He climbed right back between her legs, which she bent at the knee and moved apart to make room for him, her feet now resting on the bed like her elbows.

He looked at her, and smiled. She smiled back, though it was with small parts of both suspicion and curiosity. The hand that wasn't holding the pitcher was stroking her thigh, hinting at the possibilities.

"What's that?" Gillian asked eventually, tilting her chin toward the mysterious pitcher.

"What, this?" said Cal, lifting the pitcher slightly. He moved it slowly toward the thigh he was already caressing, touching what Gillian assumed would be a cool surface to her skin. When it made contact she felt heat radiating from it, seeping into her flesh and making her shiver at the contrast. Her lips moved, forming the beginning of different words. Cal saw an_ I_, the hint of a _wh-_, but she didn't make any sounds until her mouth settled on a simple..."Oh..."

"This..." said Cal, sliding the warm pitcher of _something _across her skin, in the direction of the place where her leg met her pelvis, "Is the stuff that's gonna be running down your thighs. 'til I lick it off, that is."

In order to show her compliance, since she seemed to be lacking words, Gillian lifted that same leg, setting her ankle on Cal's shoulder.

"Please." she said, lips twitching subtly with a hidden smile. "Demonstrate."

Cal grinned, caressing the length of her leg with his free hand. "So you do trust me." he said, implying there might be a reason for her not to. It was too late, though. She already knew it was going to be good. He'd told her this was going to be better than licking chocolate off of her bare breasts, and Cal Lightman did not tell lies. Not to Gillian.

"Do I have any other choice?" said Gillian as the warmth of the pitcher left her skin. She grunted very softly when Cal's hand completed another circuit of her leg, squeezing the flesh on her inner thigh that had been warmed up already. It was one of her more sensitive spots, and he was about to lavish it with attention for god only knew how long. He was a very patient man, the most patient man she'd ever met. When it came to certain things he had the mental endurance of a Cisternian monk - the mental endurance of a monk, coupled with the sex drive of something completely animal - so it could very well have gone on all night.

Cal didn't answer her question. He was busy planting soft kisses on her calf and the side of her knee. Gillian's next sigh was a quiver in her throat, and she let her body relax completely, her blood as warm with arousal as the sticky-sweet substance Cal was about to pour all over her.

"I am so turned on right now." she confessed, in that low, sexy voice that drove Cal out of his mind.

"I know." he replied. "And it's only gonna get worse." To test his theory, and to test his reaction time, Cal poured out the tiniest bit of the warm, amber liquid just past her knee. It started to drip down her leg, and he swooped in with a ready tongue to lick it back up. "You're going to be a complete and utter mess." he said, kissing the spot he'd licked so he could give her a taste. He released her leg so he could lean forward, and kiss her softly on the lips. Gillian closed her eyes and accepted his kiss, and he stared at her afterward while she licked her lips.

"Warm honey." she said flatly, the idea too grand itself to inject any emotion into the statement. "You're going to lick warm honey off my thighs." she elaborated. It was almost too much.

"If that's alright with you, darling." said Cal, an evil grin that she couldn't see.

With her eyes still closed, Gillian nodded. "Yeah." she said. "Yeah, that should be fine."

"Want some more, then?"

"God yes..." she breathed.

Cal took her ankle in his hand, lifting her leg gently so he could pour a line of his new favorite dessert topping, starting at her knee. Gillian felt it running down her thigh, blazing a hot trail toward the very core of her. Usually she'd be worried about messing up her expensive underwear, but Cal had her in a place where she'd allow him anything. He heard little yelping moans when he went after the runaway honey, his mouth going everywhere at once. She pushed with her elbows so she could be closer to him, the space between her legs wanting what Gillian knew she wasn't going to get until Cal had exhausted both thighs. He poured, and licked, and poured, and kissed, until she was panting, and moaning, and panting, and laughing. He'd bury his face in the crease between hip and pelvis, and she'd hold her breath every time, thinking he couldn't possibly resist any longer, but then his mouth would travel back up her leg, and she'd let out a sigh of desperation. Then he switched thighs. He repeated the whole process, alternating slow and fast, until he really couldn't take it anymore either.

When that happened, Cal put the honey pot away, knelt between her legs and started to pull down her underwear.

"So sorry to do this, love." he said, hoping she'd find the irony charming even in her current state. "But it turns out I'm after a different kind of warm honey."

If she'd been forming coherent thoughts and sentences, Gillian might have replied with something witty. She very much appreciated his irony, and his impish smile, and the way he licked his lips not just to taste the honey he'd been eating but in anticipation of tasting her. Paris could suck it; this bed, this food, and this man were all the places Gillian wanted to be.

He got right down to it, and it was amazing, and she promised to return every single favor he'd just done for her as long as he didn't stop.

"Mouth like a Hoover." Gillian panted, lest he'd forgotten. That made him work harder, faster, until all her moaning and panting and whining ran together and she couldn't feel anything other than pure pleasure coarsing through her veins.

* * *

An hour later, two very exhausted, sticky, and satisfied individuals were laying on the bed, recovering from it all.

"I think..." Cal said slowly. "I'm beginning to appreciate your sweet tooth."

Gillian grinned, and licked the spot on his shoulder that was dyed blue like her tongue. He was on his back, his arm around her shoulders, and she was on her side right next to him, an arm and a leg draped over his naked body. She hummed softly, surveying the mess she'd made on his chest. She found what she was looking for - another patch of chocolate syrup - and she licked at that too. It had a few granules of sour gummi worm sugar next to it, so she tasted both at once. It was a strange combination, and her nose scrunched up as she savored it.

"I think a long, hot bath is in order." Cal suggested.

Gillian chuckled, deep in her throat. "Because a tongue bath just wasn't enough..." She lifted her head so she could kiss him, long, slow and lazy.

"Well, it was enough for something." Cal murmured, holding her close to him so he could kiss her again. She had sticky spots on her cheek and nose, her hair was a mess, and she looked absolutely adorable.

"I love you." said Gillian.

"Love you too, dear."

"And I would love to take a bath with you," Gillian continued, "But I don't think I can move right now."

"We've finally fused together?" asked Cal, since their honey-chocolate-sugar covered bodies kept sticking and pulling.

"I could fall asleep." Gillian murmured, her eyes slipping closed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"_You_ could fall asleep?" Cal said incredulously. His eyes closed too, and he smiled at the recent memories. "Mouth like a hoover..." he marveled. It made Gillian chuckle. It occurred to her then how painful it would be if they did fall asleep and had to pull apart the following morning, so she accepted Cal's offer, and with great effort, lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Cal..." she said slowly as she made her way to their private bathroom.

"Yeah?" he answered, exerting most of the rest of his energy just getting up off the bed. His eyes were on her naked body the entire time.

"What did you tell them?" Gillian asked, her tone wary as she bent over to turn on the hot water in the tub. "When you asked them to warm up a pitcher of honey and deliver it to our door?"

Cal grinned, enveloping her in a big, messy hug once she was upright. "They saw you on the way in, love." he said, planting a big kiss on her lips. "I didn't have to say a word."


End file.
